


Coffee Shop

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Human, Inspired by Twitter, Smut, mini-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @kissthebrat:”I’ll have what she's having”Let's go Human AU for this one...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Coffee Shop

The older woman, clutching her tiny purple purse, had just come into the new coffee shop for something to drink. 

She mildly noticed that, while she was decided off of the menu, the muscled barista with a sour face disappeared into the back with a pretty blue-haired woman. 

It was shocking when she realized the moans and screams from the only bathroom in the place were that same woman, the door rocking incredibly fast as that man claimed her on the other side of the sturdy metal. 

She decided. 

When he came back, face flushed and straightening his clothes, Vegeta’s face spread in horror as the older woman said, ”I’ll have what she’s having.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
